The present invention relates to data storage systems, and more particularly, this invention relates to detecting multiple bit errors in memories, such as random access memories.
A soft error is indicative of a system failure resulting from an electrical noise pulse caused by subatomic particles (such as high-energy neutrons, low-energy thermal neutrons, and alpha particles, etc.) traversing the silicon used to store binary data. Each particle leaves a trail of electron-hole pairs in its wake, and this charge is separated by electric fields of circuit node voltages. Therefore, free charge may be collected by circuit nodes in a very short time interval. There is no permanent damage to the circuit, as the circuit functions properly after the event. However, these soft errors in circuits and memories change the logic state from 0 to 1 or from 1 to 0, resulting in data errors.